


.жар.

by lemon_piece



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Festivals, Fireworks, First Love, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: Наруто поднимает расфокусированный взгляд на Шизуне. Верно, смотреть на Какаши Хатаке с восхищением — значит уважать его как учителя. Но восхищение Наруто перерастает в желание; лёгкое, ненавязчивое желание часто оставаться после занятий, чтобы восхищаться в одиночестве, восхищаться так, чтобы взгляд был направлен только на него, чтобы голос становился тише и звучал по-домашнему, хрипловато и расслабленно. Чтобы всё внимание Наруто могло так по-детски доверчиво сойтись только на одном человеке.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	.жар.

**Author's Note:**

> Я решила перенести работы с фикбука сюда, потому что этот сайт стал таким родным за эти годы (чего не скажешь про фикбук... ಠ_ಠ)

.жар.

_of monsters and men — love love love_

Ворот толстовки глухо скрипит в тонких, негнущихся пальцах. Наруто неотрывно следит за учителем, делая вид, что слушает, невольно хмурится, когда тот, отвлекаясь от темы, подходит к нему и даёт едва ощутимый щелбан, чтобы слушал внимательнее. Если бы только Хатаке перестал смотреть на него, чтобы проследить, Наруто бы не чувствовал той странной волны, которая накатывает внутри раз за разом. Он правда старается слушать всё, что говорит его учитель, старается впитывать и не пропадать из реальности надолго. Только вот единственное, что у него хорошо получается — уплывать сознанием куда-то точно не в эту вселенную. Какаши снисходительно смотрит на него сверху вниз, вскидывая бровь: ответа на свой прошлый вопрос он так и не дождался. А Наруто и вовсе становится не до этого. Взгляд фокусируется на рисунке какого-то мопса на доске с рисунком рожицы пугала¹ на синей кофте. Узумаки фыркает себе под нос и проводит ладонью по лицу, отгоняя непрошенные, всплывающие в памяти изображения остальных собак, которых только успел увидеть на этой доске. Пальцы растерянно оттягивают ворот в сторону, приоткрывая шею и словно давая доступ к кислороду. 

_«...почему так...»_

— _На-ру-то..._ — Наруто вздрагивает и сильнее стягивает воротник, прикусывая щеку изнутри. — Ты...

_«...жарко, ттебайо...»_

— Всё в порядке, Наруто?

_«...это вообще нормально… испытывать такое, а...»_

— Наруто? — Хатаке обводит взглядом притихший класс и вздыхает. такого эффекта ему добиться, конечно, несложно, но чтобы _сейчас._ Он вскидывает бровь, пожимая плечами, и обхватывает корку так и не раскрытого Узумаки учебника. Всё-таки, видеть Наруто таким, краснеющим и отстранённым, несколько непривычно. — Эй, Наруто, неважно выглядишь...

— Меня бросает в жар... Какаши-сенсей... 

_«...так сильно бросает... от одного прикосновения, ттебайо...»_

Прохладная ладонь неспешно накрывает лоб тыльной стороной, словно изучая; Наруто едва слышно выдыхает. Слишком _приятно_. Но этому «приятно» не позволено продлиться дольше, чем на десяток секунд. Узумаки невольно вздрагивает, ведёт головой в сторону, так что рука Хатаке скользит вниз, бесшумно падая на парту. Чувствовать такое по отношению к учителю как-то... _не по себе_. Глаза скользят по всему, что лежит на парте, и только руку с её извечной чёрной тканью перчаток без пальцев обходят стороной. Какаши расстроенно выдыхает, растрёпывая непослушные пшеничные пряди Наруто. _Непривычно_.

— Ну... — он говорит тихо, смотрит на класс, замечая пару поднятых рук. — Наруто, если ты болен, лучше говорить об этом сразу. Сакура... проводишь его?

— Да, Какаши-сенсей.

_«...какой в этом толк будет...»_

Наруто обречённо поднимается, обхватывая лямки портфеля, и плетётся в сторону выхода. В коридоре намного прохладнее и свежее. Он расправляет плечи, делая глубокий вдох, и хмурится. Нормально ли это, испытывать по отношению к кому-то что-то такое, похожее на жар, появляющийся без какого-либо расписания, касающийся всего, что встретится на пути? Больше всего Узумаки не любит, когда этот жар переходит на щёки, заставляя пылать их, разгораться сильнее вместе с кончиками ушей, едва ли имея возможность быть прикрытыми. 

_«...может быть, я и правда чем-то болен, а...»_

— Эй, Наруто... — Харуно тихо идёт рядом, не забегая вперёд. Она мельком смотрит на него краем глаза, тут же отворачиваясь. — Ты... краснеешь сильно...

— Сакура-чан... — умоляюще стонет Наруто, — не дави на больное... 

Сакура тихо смеётся, поправляя спадающую на глаза чёлку, и пожимает плечами, едва дотрагиваясь до его лба тыльной стороной ладони.

Значит, _жар_.

~ 💫 ~

Как только Харуно оставляет Наруто в медкабинете, он падает на кушетку, прикрываясь руками. С ним происходит какая-то чертовщина. Он точно уверен, что ничего хорошего в этом нет, потому что сердце всё так же неистово бьётся о грудную клетку, разгоняя кровь и заставляя её приливать к в разы потяжелевшей голове. В отдалении, где-то за шкафами с кучей медикаментов, раздаются шаги Шизуне. Он приподнимается, свешивая ноги. Скучающий взгляд выхватывает раскрытое настежь окно: с дерева слетает пара птиц, хаотично машет крыльями, едва не сталкиваясь друг с другом, но через пару секунд разлетается. Пустые ветви потеряно колышутся на ветру, разгоняя внутри непонятную пустоту. Наруто выдыхает.

— Наруто...?

_«...чёрт бы побрал тебя, сестрёнка...»_

— Значит, жар... — Шизуне внимательно вчитывается в заполненный Сакурой бланк. 

_«...почему я не ушёл куда-нибудь, ттебайо...»_

— Открой-ка рот, Наруто-кун.

Узумаки противится, но открывает. Шизуне рассматривает горло с минуту, хмыкает, вскидывая бровь, и обхватывает подбородок двумя пальцами. В глаза в одно мгновение ударяет яркий свет; Наруто отползает на край кушетки, едва удерживая равновесие.

— Шизуне-сан, чёрт побери... что вы творите...

— Странно... Оно совершенно чистое... когда ты почувствовал себя плохо, Наруто?

Узумаки сужает глаза до лисьих щёлок, трёт затылок и мычит, вспоминая. Шизуне хороший человек, с ней можно поговорить. Только вот стоит ли говорить, что _такой_ жар он чувствует, смотря только на своего учителя, Какаши Хатаке? Каждый раз, когда в голове звучит голос, а горящий интересом, перепрыгивающий с одного ученика на другого взгляд, удостоверивающийся, что его слушают, а не просто слышат, касается сознания Наруто, тот невольно млеет. И он без пререканий согласится, что смотреть на этого учителя как-то по-другому, кроме как с восхищением, невозможно.

_«...может я и смотрю на него с восхищением, как и другие...»_

Наруто поднимает расфокусированный взгляд на Шизуне. Верно, смотреть на Какаши Хатаке с восхищением — значит уважать его как учителя. Но восхищение Наруто перерастает в желание; лёгкое, ненавязчивое желание часто оставаться после занятий, чтобы восхищаться в одиночестве, восхищаться так, чтобы взгляд был направлен только на него, чтобы голос становился тише и звучал по-домашнему, хрипловато и расслабленно. Чтобы всё внимание Наруто могло так по-детски доверчиво сойтись только на одном человеке. 

_«...но разве моё восхищение похоже на восхищение остальных, ттебайо...»_

— Наруто… ты… ты случайно не _влюбился?_

— А?

Наруто коротко икает: задумавшаяся медсестра смотрит не менее удивлённо, едва-едва поднося градусник. 

— Ты... вы... Шизуне-сан!?

_«...я ведь... нет, я не влюблён, ттебайо...»_

Та лишь смеётся в кулак, скрывая всё за кашлем, и пожимает плечами, мол ничего не слышала, просто предположение. Однако смотреть на Наруто, который возмущается от одной фразы, вроде бы, интересно, потому что сдерживаться этот парень не умеет. Совсем как отец. Шизуне вздыхает, качая головой, и откладывает градусник на стол. Старые воспоминания просыпаются где-то глубоко внутри; она улыбается. 

— П-погодите... то есть вы не слышали, о чём я думал?

— Я не телепат, Наруто-кун. 

Узумаки расслабленно выдыхает. Но, может быть, она права? Его улыбка становится шире, но с последующими мыслями невольно опадает. И что с того, что Шизуне может быть права? На душе с какой-то тоской скребут кошки. Так надоедливо цепляют за сердце, оставляя неприятно обжигающие зацепки. Только вот зализывать начинающие кровоточить царапины никто из них не собирается, оставляя всё на попечение Наруто. Тоскливые кошки сбегают, поселяясь в голове, копошатся в мыслях до тех пор, пока Наруто это не надоедает, пока он не злится, обливая их ледяной водой нелепого водоёма, который находится где-то внутри, в темноте. Потому что слушать их песни ему совсем не по силам.

— Знаешь... — Шизуне задумчиво выписывает что-то в его форму, на доли секунды поднимая взгляд в окно. — Когда Цунаде-сама нанимала меня, как практиканта, в её кабинете сидел твой отец. Они вряд ли рассказывали тебе, как познакомились, Минато и Кушина.

— _А? Папаня?_

~ 💫 ~

Для Наруто впитать какие-то чувства или эмоции совсем не сложно. Он осознаёт, что внутри что-то определённо есть, что-то заставляющее его сердце кричать и звать на помощь. В мыслях он сотню раз представлял разговор с родителями на эту тему, столько же — находил причины и отговорки, непонятные объяснения. Только вот ни один из них так и не случился. Потому что в реальном Минато с минуту растерянно смотрит в горящие изнутри глаза, неловко смеётся, почёсывая затылок, и отводит взгляд в сторону, после закрываясь какой-то книгой. До слуха Наруто долетает тихий вздох, а затем неразборчивое бормотание. Как и говорила Шизуне, отец тот ещё паникёр, когда дело касается таких тем.

— Я не о том, па... я хочу знать, как вы стали встречаться. Ну… что вы там чувствовали?

— _Наруто..._ — Намикадзе удивлённо опускает книгу, прищуриваясь, и улыбается. — У тебя появился кто-то? 

— Пап...? — Парень непонимающе смотрит на него, вскидывая бровь. — Я просто хочу узнать о вас побольше, ттебайо.

Минато, удручённо осаждая себя, пожимает плечами. Всё-таки, тогда понять было несколько проблематично, если не включать в это всё помощь Цунаде. Они снова хотели подраться, но, как и было сказано, под маской сложно узнать даже самого себя. Поэтому Минато, напившись и даже не заметив, привалился к какой-то девушке и бросил ей вызов, едва ли замечая её красные волосы, выглядывающие из-под белого плаща. 

— Думаю, как-то само получилось, Наруто... Ещё со времён студенчества мы обоюдно решили, что хотим подраться. Точнее, Кушина могла влезть в драку и выйти победителем, если кто-то её заденет, а я просто попал под руку… хотя я собирался помочь, потому что… ну… 

_«...потому что влюбился...?»_

Наруто непонимающе вздыхает и пыхтит, хмурясь. Он, конечно, любит своих родителей, но порой совсем их не понимает.

Он пожимает плечами, фыркая под нос, когда Кушина, закончив с готовкой, устало валится на диван, крайне близко к Минато, словно как и в те университетские годы собираясь позлить, надавить, чтобы тот завёлся. Её переливающийся, лепечущий голос касается всего Наруто тихим медовым покрывалом. Нет, так он ничего и не сможет от них добиться. Складывая ладони на коленях и пытаясь начать думать о чём-то полезном, парень, не сводя глаз, смотрит на Кушину, выхватывающую книгу из рук Минато, прикрывающего своё лицо и алый румянец, но сдаётся под мягким смехом и донельзя привычном «ттэбане», едва случается что-то волнующее. Как и у Шизуне в медкабинете, Наруто чувствует на себе немой вопрос матери, мол, кто же этот человек, который понравился её сыну? И отвечать на него совсем не хочется, потому что он и сам не уверен, насколько всё серьёзно, и существует ли это чувство где-то внутри, под сердцем, а не в горящем подростковом сознании. 

—А если… если…

_«…я бы правда хотел прочувствовать это на себе, смотря на них...»_

— Ну… как же сложно, ттебайо… 

— Наруто? Ты хочешь сказать что-то, что тебя волнует? Может о… — Минато растерянно касается затылка ладонью, слегка заикаясь, — _Об отношениях между… м-мальчиками?_

Наруто вздыхает. Отец, может быть, совершенно не против, что Наруто может влюбиться в парня. Это Узумаки несомненно хотел бы слышать, но не сейчас. Его сердце накрывает ледяной, тонкой прозрачной коркой льда, сковывающей и не дающей сделать ни единого движения. 

_«...но я не уверен даже в этом, ттебайо…»_

— Я даже не об этом… в-вы… ну… да не то, чтобы _парень…_

— Это… — Минато кивает, поджимая губы. — Это нормально... да и проблем не должно быть, я думаю… всё обоюдно… согласованно… _разносторонне…_ Понять тебе его будет, возможно, намного легче… 

Кушина с недоумением разворачивается в его сторону, свои брови к переносице. Голос Минато становится всё более тихим, бормочущим и едва ли разборчивым. Взгляд падает на не находящих себе места ладони. Намикадзе может волноваться намного сильнее Кушины, если дело касается его самого или определённых тем, с которыми у него отношения не заладились с самого начала. Давать советы в любовных делах, когда у самого на памяти только неожиданное желание бросить вызов случайно захватившей сердце девушке, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, которое по той же чистой случайности едва не оказалось провальным — не очень хорошая идея.

— Больно же… Кушина, ты слишком давишь… мне… 

— Не слушай его... когда он выпивает, он не отдаёт себе отчёт и выпаливает всё, что у него на уме.

— А? Кушина!? Я не пьян...

— Даже когда ты краснеешь, ты не менее пьян, Минато. Не дай бог твои гены подарили ему именно эти две способности, ттэбане...

Наруто вскидывает бровь, склоняя голову на бок. Взгляд призрачно фокусируется на алеющих щёках и кончиках ушей, прикрытых пшеничной копной волос. Сердце пробивает короткий удар. Узумаки невольно усмехается.

_«...не менее пьян, когда краснеет...»_

_«...спасибо, папаня...»_

~ 💫 ~

— Может с ним всё-таки подраться…?

— Что?

Хатаке невольно проводит ногтями по доске, роняя мел, и оборачивается. Наруто, вздрагивая, опускает руки на стол и выпрямляет спину, понимая, что сказал не то, но через пару секунд пристального, изучающего взгляда сдаётся. Щёки коротко алеют, пока он пытается собрать все свои мысли в кучу. Только вот получается с трудом, да и вряд ли он будет способен на ответ. Даже если на доске аккуратным белым выведены имена, которые ему нужно запомнить. Часы на стене бродят по пустому классу тихими, симметричными шагами выверяя каждое движение, чтобы добраться до чьего-нибудь слуха размеренным разговором. 

Тик. Так. Тик. Так.

Наруто рассеяно опускает взгляд в тетрадь, криво, дрожащей от волнения рукой переписывая в тетрадь пару имён. 

_«...может не стоило говорить ему, а просто ударить, ттебайо...»_

_«...а может это вообще была глупая идея...»_

Наруто вздыхает, это всё как-то странно. Его мысли, то, что он постоянно остаётся после занятий, чтобы подтянуть знания, хотя Какаши мало кого просит остаться. Только заучек, только самых-самых, которые дружат с его предметом, но сидит из всех только Наруто. Он ощущает на своей макушке пристальный взгляд, хмурится, когда солнце скрывается за тучами, накрывая левую сторону холодом. Может, он совсем немного тушуется, когда Какаши смотрит на него, потому здесь только они вдвоём, может быть, тушуется из-за красных щёк и повисшего после его фразы молчания. Даже сам он не до конца способен понять, из-за чего бросает в жар каждый раз, как слуха касаются размеренные неторопливые шаги в его сторону. Сердце ухает глубоко внутри, практически доставая до горла, и сдавленно фыркает, не желая сдаваться. Если бы это можно было описать как чувство или ощущения, Наруто бы сказал, что это похоже на ситуацию, когда попадаешь под ливневый дождь без зонта и подходящей обуви, после едва ли не утопая в лужах и грязи. Одним словом, ходить в промокшей насквозь обуви — паршиво. 

_Паршиво._

_«...да что же такое, а...»_

— Наруто? — Какаши тихо садится перед партой на корточки, касаясь лба ладонью. — Тебе снова плохо?

_«...почему так сильно хочется сказать...»_

_«...почему так сильно, ттебайо...»_

— _Хо... лодная..._

— Что?

Наруто, выдыхая, наконец поднимает взгляд, упираясь виском в запястье. Смотрит несколько устало и тихо смеётся, выпрямляясь. Если бы только Кушина узнала, Минато бы не поздоровилось.

— Ладонь у вас холодная, Какаши-сенсей... 

— Так вот оно что... 

Хатаке на доли секунды вскидывает брови, удивляясь, и слабо улыбается. Наруто выдыхает. Хорошего и правда должно быть понемногу.

— Переутомился? 

— Если в голове, то да... 

— Ну… — Какаши опирается рукой на стол, наклоняясь за упавшей на пол сумкой. — Думаю, на сегодня с тебя хватит, Наруто... 

_«...почему я вообще соглашаюсь оставаться, а...»_

Какаши складывает вещи в сумку, потягивается, так что ключи на ремне тихо позвякивают, отдавая эхом в голове Наруто. В пепельных волосах путаются лучи заходящего солнца, переплетаются с непослушными прядками, освещая их где-то изнутри, скользят по хмурому лицу, касаясь глубины глаз своими цепкими когтями, словно собираясь вытянуть что-то важное, но не выходит; Какаши разворачивается на пятках, так что лучи обхватывают сзади, растерянно бродят по всему телу, надеясь ухватиться, и покорно исчезают, когда он делает шаг в сторону, в тень.

_«...как-то это несправедливо...»_

— План занятий на сегодня выполнен. 

Наруто поднимается, натягивая широкую улыбку, когда ладонь Хатаке уже привычно растрёпывает непослушные волосы и подталкивает к выходу. 

_«... насколько это очевидно...»_

— До завтра, Какаши-сенсей...

_«...понять, что влюбился...»_

~ 💫 ~

— Шизуне-сан... вы это... извините...

_«...даже если бы я сказал, что влюбился, мне бы легче не стало, ттебайо...»_

— Наруто. пятый раз за две недели. 

Наруто виновато улыбается, падая на кушетку, и смотрит в окно. В руках Като шелестят страницы с данными поступивших учеников; снаружи, на дереве, снова дерутся птицы, с силой махая крыльями, совсем не замечая, как вокруг них разлетаются перья. Взгляд расфокусировано падает на стоящий на подоконнике горшок с лиловой сиренью², так что Узумаки фыркает, приподнимаясь, и тянется к нему ладонью. Этот запах он почувствовал, как только открыл дверь и перешагнул за порог. Ино когда-то давно говорила, что терпеть не любит сирень из-за её резкого запаха, но сейчас Наруто только пожимает плечами, потому что его касается слабый, воздушный аромат, уносимый ветром за пределы этого медицинского кабинета. И, вроде бы, сирень не настолько противная, как ему казалось. 

— Шизуне-сан, вы знали, что сирень означает невинность и чистоту?

Шизуне, изумлённо замирая и едва не проводя непрошенную линию в чьём-то бланке, поднимает голову. Тот сидит рядом с окном, кончиками пальцев касаясь лепестков. Его отстранённый вид заставляет Като посмотреть на него с другой стороны. Вглядеться в эти чуть сведённые к переносице брови и поджатые до тонкой полоски губы, словно он думает о чём-то серьёзном и важном, в чём не может разобраться; следить за его осторожными, кроткими движениями, похожими на касания любопытного, всё ещё боящегося чего-то ребёнка. Ветер, без спроса залетев в раскрытое окно, по-свойски проходится по непослушным волосам, раздувая пряди в разные стороны и накладывая их друг на друга. И если бы кто-нибудь спросил Шизуне, как долго она будет молчать, она бы ответила, что, возможно, она бы молчала до самого конца. Порой, смотреть на такого Наруто — значит смотреть на воплощение чего-то нераскрытого, тёмного, полного чего-то, что никто бы не смог описать. 

Шизуне вздрагивает. Засмотрелась. Она качает головой, откладывает бланки в сторону, быстрым движением ладони поправляя выбившиеся края, и подходит к окну.

— Знаешь… я немного удивлена, что ты это знаешь, Наруто-кун…

— Я вожусь с Сакурой, а она знает очень много, Шизуне-сан. Как-то раз мы столкнулись с Ино в торговом центре, и они вдруг сцепились и побежали в цветочный магазин, выяснять, кто больше знает о цветах. После того случая, я боюсь цветочных магазинов, потому что… — Шизуне фыркнула, видя его напряжённое, вспоминающее моменты прошлого лицо. — Я услышал столько значений… 

— Цунаде-сама просила пока не говорить, но… — она разворачивается к окну, вспоминая слова Цунаде, и выдыхает. — Скоро на территории школы будет проходить фестиваль. Танцы, уличная еда, подарки, игры-

— Знаю, Шизуне-сан... это не по-

— Ты не дослушал… — Шизуне мягко прерывает его, склоняя голову, — Маски. Я думаю, ты понимаешь, о чём я. Никто не узнает, что за маской именно ты, Наруто... 

С губ парня слетает короткий выдох. Он взвешивает все «за» и «против». Кажется, всё это для него как один огромный и выгодный шанс, но... Всё ли пойдёт по его желанию? Да и звучит это неправдоподобно. В толпе, если он и правда успеет смешаться с большим количеством людей, его вряд ли узнают даже собственные друзья. Только вот Какаши — ни друг, ни даже знакомый. Он просто учитель. Разве учителю не составит труда догадаться, кто скрывается под маской, когда он проводит с ним куда больше времени, чем оно того требует? 

Наруто фыркает, неудовлетворённо подпирая подбородок кулаком.

— А что если... я случайно поцелую того, кто окажется учителем? Если ты не знаешь, кто под маской, маловероятно, что ты столкнёшься не с учеником, Шизуне-сан...

_«...что я творю, ттебайо...»_

— Не думаю, что это будет проблемой, Наруто-кун... 

— Почему?

— Это фестиваль. Вполне возможно, что ты... — Шизуне вскидывает бровь, — может и... постой... ты заговорил... _на-ру-то..._

Наруто вскидывает бровь, словно не понимая о чём она. Телефон коротко оповещает входящим сообщением, так что он невольно вздрагивает: Сакура уже ждёт на выходе. Он извиняется, хватая сумку, и выбегает, едва Шизуне успевает сказать что-то в ответ. 

— _Учитель…?_

~ 💫 ~

_«...не могу заснуть, ттебайо...»_

Наруто раздражённо ворочается в кровати, откидывая одеяло, и поднимается. Последнее пару дней слова Шизуне изъедали его изнутри, словно пара паразитов. Раз за разом мысли хаотично вертелись только вокруг маски. Как и было сказано, угадать, кто под ней, не услышав голоса или каких-нибудь привычных движений — сложно. И отец, и мать с этим согласились, потому что сошлись благодаря случаю и обычной неловкости. 

_«...они сошлись, но... не думаю, что я на что-то способен...»_

Пальцы хаотично пробегается по волосам, растрёпывая, и цепляются за края деревянной лакированной маски в форме морды лиса. Увесистая. К лицу прилегает плотно, словно влитая, так что Наруто облегчённо выдыхает. Смотря на себя со стороны, он бы вряд ли сказал — что это именно он, Наруто Узумаки. Скорее его брат близнец, который мало чем похож на него самого. За этой маской, с красными глазами и чёрной линией рта, расходящейся рыжими полосами по щекам и до самого верха, где от переносицы к глазам расходятся смольные полосы, расширяющиеся по направлению к ушам, он словно чувствует кого-то другого.

_«...демон-лис... если бы он существовал, мне было бы проще...»_

По коже проходятся мурашки, словно от чьих-то прикосновений; Наруто вздрагивает. Окно, раскрывшись от лёгкого порыва ветра, отрывисто колышет штору, вытаскивая и вытаскивая её за периметр комнаты, желая забрать с собой, не принимая никаких возражений. Узумаки с минуту смотрит на штору, прислушиваясь к отдалённому гулу машин, и упирается поясницей в столешницу рядом с зеркалом.

_«... попробовать открыться...»_

_«...может… постараться… быть честным хотя с самим собой...»_

В нос ударяет слабый сиреневый запах. Наруто фыркает, едва припоминая слова бабушки в районе Учиха и её воодушевлённый взгляд с трясущимися руками. 

_«...лучше бы она продала талисман, а не сирень...»_

Наруто устало снимает маску, аккуратно откладывая её на стол, и улыбается. Забавно всё это, если провести воображаемую линию между каждым событием. Может ли всё быть настолько связанным друг с другом, но в то же время существовать по отдельности?

_«...если бы я только был поумнее, было бы проще...»_

Он коротко выдыхает, потягиваясь и в пару шагов подбирается к окну, наваливаясь на мягкое кресло. Щека касается прохладной поверхности, обдуваемой тёплым ночным ветром; глаза невольно закрываются.

_«…и всё же это отстойно, ттебайо...»_

Ладонь безвольно свешивается в раскрытое окно, едва пересекая бесформенную тень, разместившуюся на ветвях растущего рядом дерева.

~ 💫 ~

— Красиво... — Сакура задумчиво касается своей маски кончиками пальцев, очерчивая волнистые, похожие на лепестки цветов лиловые края.

Наруто кивает, широко улыбаясь, и, обхватывая концы белой накидки, скрывающей его с головы до ног, слабо прокручивается на пятках, показывая себя со всех сторон, не забывая накинуть капюшон. 

— Если это ты и если ты не перестанешь крутиться, я толкну тебя, Наруто... — Неджи фыркает, складывая руки на груди, но не отворачивается. Его маска отличается разве что белыми, практическими пустыми глазами, такого же цвета покрытием и парой рожек, словно растущих изо лба. — Но... если честно... 

— Интересно, почему ты такой воодушевлённый, а, Наруто? — Тен-Тен толкает его кулаком в плечо, ухмыляется, поправляя свою маску из тёмного дерева, с шипами и вкрапления по бокам, как от оружия, и дотрагивается до лакированной поверхности кончиками пальцев. — Где ты её достал? Она в хорошем состоянии… 

— Это маска отца, — Тен-Тен готова поклясться, что Наруто улыбается. — Когда-то он тоже был на фестивале и... 

_«...стоит ли им говорить, что произошло...»_

Наруто замолкает, поднимая взгляд на толпу и случайно выхватывая взглядом в толпе пепельный хаос на голове Какаши. В груди удар за ударом пробивается сердце, так что об истории он просто забывает. 

_«...я же о чём-то говорил… о чём я говорил, ттебайо...»_

— Наруто? — Киба, поворачиваясь к Хинате и спрашивая её, не облезла ли краска с его маски, а точнее те красные полосы на щеках, похожие на клыки, которые ему с утра пришлось подкрашивать. — Что дальше-то с родителями произошло?

— Если коротко... — Наруто для вида касается закруглённого конца маски двумя пальцами. — Папаня с мамой хотели подраться, но он выпил и… они не подрались, но призна- 

— П-подраться? — Ли непонимающе чешет затылок. — Они были настолько влюблены, что хотели подраться?

— Наруто... — Неджи вдруг кладёт ладонь на его плечо и качает головой. — Сожалею. 

— Чему, Неджи?

— Твои родители пугают даже меня... 

Наруто фыркает. А ведь и правда, его родители — странные люди. И их точно не назовёшь обычными жителями этой деревушки. Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на них, ему кажется, что всё же ему передалось куда больше важных черт, которыми он в них гордится. Но, смотря на себя со стороны, кажется, что самое лучшее ушло на какого-то невидимого близнеца, а он, хоть и успел что-то отхватить, видимо, остался с малой, глуповатой частью. Неджи слабо толкает его в плечо, вырывая из раздумий, хочет что-то сказать, как толпа вокруг сгущается, ведомая громким, нарастающим гулом. _Основное веселье только начинается._

_«...это же...»_

Неджи, хмурясь, обхватывает его запястье, пытаясь вывести, но кружащиеся пары хаотично перекрывают все ходы.

_«...танец лотоса… нам точно не выбраться...»_

Ничего не остаётся. Вылавливая взглядом надвигающиеся на них пары, Хьюга тянет Наруто на себя, выдыхая и двигаясь вслед остальным. И если бы кто-то сейчас смотрел с высокого холма прямо у школы, с тенистой её стороны, он бы увидел раскрывающийся раз за разом цветок лотоса, лепестки которого менялись друг с другом бесконечное количество раз, в надежде снова оказаться рядом. Неджи растерянно упирается взглядом в зажатые, подрагивающие в его руках ладони.

— Неджи, блять, только не потеряй меня…

— Даже не надейся, — шипит тот в ответ. — Я не хочу с тобой целоваться. 

— Ты же знаешь, проклятье там ходит на слуху… Неджи, ты же обнимешь меня, а, Неджи…?

— Даже не обнимусь.

Хьюга под маской нервно шипит, но всё же с неохотой, перемешиваясь с толпой, исчезает. А Наруто только едва слышно выдыхает, чувствуя в своих руках донельзя привычный холод и немного грубоватую кожу. Хатаке смеётся легко. Поправляет сползающую чёрную маску одной ладонью, а второй хватает капюшон Наруто, оттягивая на себя, чтобы не слетел.

_«...это странно… я сейчас точно откинусь от стыда, ттебайо...»_

Пары начинают меняться быстрее и быстрее перед последним ударом в барабан. Холодные ладони Какаши сменяются и сменяются грубоватыми, нежными, как цветочный лепесток, с мозолями от долгой игры на гитаре, совсем маленькие для его ладони, практически девчачьи, так что он быстро перемешивается с толпой, отправляя каждого партнёра в ту сторону, в которой, как ему казалось, его ждут и ищут. Только вот сам Наруто не знает, кого искать ему. Следовать за Неджи, маска которого мелькает рядом с маской Тен-Тен, или за пепельным хаосом Какаши, который сейчас совсем рядом. Наруто выдыхает, снова перехватывая чьи-то руки, и облегчённо фыркает, когда Неджи, под маской возмущённо зовёт его по имени. 

Возможно, белый плащ и скрывает его с головой, только вот жар от лица, переходящий на руки, возможно, даже не собирается быть сокрытым. Он всего лишь выбирается раз за разом, пробуя больше территории, и раскрывается во всём своём алом величии. 

— Я убью тебя, Наруто... 

— Неджи, мне правда жаль... 

— Простым «жаль» ты не отдела-

Наруто коротко выдыхает, когда кто-то выхватывает Неджи, обмениваясь с ним партнёром, едва успевая под общий ритм; все маски в круге на мгновение приподнимаются наполовину. Облегчённый выдох Тен-Тен врезается в память Наруто вместе с тихим шёпотом, просящим прощения и кающимся, что в этот круг он попал по чистой случайности. Пара фраз слетает с его языка очень быстро, резво, словно отточенная наизусть азбука Морзе. Наруто видит, что Какаши целоваться наклоняется с неохотой, словно оттягивая момент. И Наруто, вроде бы, всё понимает. Коротко раскрывает руки, кивая в знак согласия, и едва удерживает равновесие от сильного толчка в спину. Так не вовремя приподнятая маска касается верхней губы обжигающим ударом от встречи с подставленным учителем плечом. 

_«...какого чёрта… больно же, ттебайо...»_

Наруто вымученно стонет, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по выступившей крови и машет ею в воздухе, едва ли замечая, как белый плащ Какаши окрапляется быстро вгрызающимися в ткань алыми каплями.

— Простите... я вообще-то не хотел... Случайно вышло, ттебайо... Блин, запачкал же… не отстирается… 

Узумаки касается рукава учителя, резво проводит языком по кончику пальца, немного смачивая, и трёт пару пятен, забываясь и краснея от нахлынувшего после танца жара. Чертовски невыносимо. Наруто замирает. Сколько бы он не пытался не говорить, выдавая себя за другого человека, его всегда раскусывали. Пальцы напоследок коротко сжимают ткань, нервно и невольно пробегаясь по голой, такой же горячей коже запястья, словно пытаясь вырвать последний вздох, утверждающий, что всё в порядке, что ситуация ещё не выходит из категории «приемлемо». Но в ответ слышит только сбитое, восстанавливающее свой обычный ритм дыхание, и нарастающий гул барабанной дроби, отдающейся в голове гулким эхо. _Танец закончился._ Наруто, одним быстрым движением ладони сбивает маску на место, неловко смеётся и уносится в другой конец, скрываясь в сгущающейся толпе. Сердце бешено бьётся о грудную клетку, едва ли давая себе передышку. И едва ли он вспомнил Неджи, который напару с Тен-Тен стал искать его среди расходящихся в разные стороны людей.

_«...да как так можно было вообще...»_

Опираясь ладонями на колени и пытаясь перевести дыхание, Наруто слабо улыбается, чувствуя застрявший в горле ком. Пара первых вдохов даётся с трудом, с лёгкими хрипами и саднящим горлом. _Неприятное ощущение._ кислород, наконец, начинает поступать в организм; становится несколько легче. Он фыркает, чертыхаясь под нос и падает на траву, упираясь затылком в столб. Он снова сказал своё «ттебайо».

_«...слишком вредная привычка, ттебайо...»_

~ 💫 ~

Глоток обжигающего сакэ за вторым, третьим всплывает в памяти вместе с безнадёжно теряющимся фокусом на фоне предночной дороги и снующих мимо людей. Ноги едва ли поддаются общим командам организма, пружинят, словно не свои, и ведут в сторону, совсем на туда, куда нужно уставшему и разочаровавшемуся в себе и своей стойкости Наруто. Ладони коротко касаются первого попавшегося столба, сжимают в пальцах, пока Узумаки не поднимает голову. Какаши, замирая с поднесённым к губам горлышком бутылки сётю, мельком осматривает ухватившегося за него как за спасательный жилет парня.

— А… блин, это не столб… 

— Всё в порядке? Выглядишь неважно… 

— Всё в порядке, ттеб… ай, я лучше пойду… 

— Ну… скоро будут фейерверки. Я вроде не знаю, кто ты, но такое случается не каждый месяц, а я знаю хорошее место.

_«...чего он такой активный, ттебайо… мне совсем не нравится идти с ним куда-то в ебеня...»_

Через пару минут, когда Какаши без причины сел на траву и потянулся в кусты, словно пытаясь что-то найти, Наруто, вроде бы, согласился. Если судить по его серьёзному за маской лицу и сжатым кулакам, он медленно сдаётся под напором неизвестного ему чувства. За любовь, или влюблённость, и привязанность он его не считает, что-то другое, нераскрытое. В голове бьёт глухим набатом, до жути воспламеняющим всё внутри желанием достичь поверхности и на некоторое время перестать функционировать. Ладонь всё так же отстраненно и вяло вытягивает из кармана зажигалку, зачем-то протягивая её Хатаке, после опадая бессвязной траекторией. 

Какаши коротко кивает, доставая пачку сигарет, и прикуривает. Только вот через мгновение снова наклоняется, отстраняя руку с дымящейся сигаретой, и рыщет ладонью по самой земле.

_«...какого хрена он полез в куст сирени...»_

— С вами всё нормально?

—А? — Хатаке поднимается. — Наверное... я просто уронил ключи.

— А зачем было их выкидывать?

— Если бы я только знал...

Наруто, едва не споткнувшись и случайно обломав пару ветвей сирени, следует за ним на вершину холма в школьном саду. Пятится назад, от неожиданности сталкиваясь с широкой спиной, и завороженно оседает на землю. Вся площадь как на ладони, целое небо с сотнями взрывающихся красок только для них двоих. Сердце под грудью разгоняет по телу тепло, словно чувствуя что-то витающее в воздухе, заставляющее пальцы впиваться в траву. Какие-то нежные, хрупкие чувства благодарности за увиденное борются внутри с невероятной силой, поджигая и выжигая противоречивые и несвязные мысли. 

— А знаете… давно хотел посмотреть на что-то… прямо отсюда… и-и-и… блин, снова жарко… такой отстой... когда в жар бросает не от злости... а просто _просто_ , ттебайо… даже в такой момент… 

Хатаке где-то на задворках уставшего разума среди шороха одежды улавливает изысканный и скользящий атласных лент. Глухой, едва ли уловимый стук дерева о носки ботинок и траву касается его сознания отрешённым выдохом со стороны парня и его скромными, отрывистыми движениями пальцев, сминающих края лент и откладывающих маску в сторону. Очарованное и алеющее лицо Наруто переливается бесконечным количеством взрывающихся в небе огней от сотен фигур. 

_«...если подарю ему эту сирень...»_

Узумаки тянется куда-то в сторону, вытягивая ногу для баланса, касается своей случайно прихваченной ветви сирени и выпрямляется. Он хочет сказать многое, но одновременно с тем же хочет и умолчать обо всём. В голове снова неразборчивая и вязкая каша из мыслей, от которых, по мнению Наруто, совершенно нет никакого толка. Они просто есть, но ничего путного из них не вытянуть. С каждой секундой он чувствует, что вот-вот уснёт, держится, прилагая немало усилий, и негромко зевает.

_«...станет ли мне легче, если он её примет...»_

Зажатая в ладони сирень коротко вздрагивает, едва Наруто прикрывает глаза и клюёт носом, но продолжает бороться с самим собой. Заснуть сейчас — потерять ту незаметную красную нить, связывающую его с Какаши, пускай и не в романтических отношениях, но хотя бы в тех, в которых они находятся сейчас, когда напару смотрят с одинокого холма на пёстрое от огненных красок небо. Всё-таки, если не принимать в расчёт его полусонное и опьянённое состояние, он действительно рад, что столкнулся с Хатаке в том замкнутом кругу, в какой-то степени рад, что они не поцеловались, потому что губу всё ещё неимоверно сильно жжёт. Узумаки тихо посмеивается, потягиваясь.

— Какаши-сенсей...

— М?

Он растерянно смотрит на протянутую в его сторону ветку с лиловой сиренью. Наруто, уже ослабляя хватку и выпуская её из рук, невольно засыпает, покачиваясь на месте от лёгкого порыва ветра.

— Неожиданно… 

Он скоро наклоняется, хватая теряющего равновесие Наруто за воротник, и, задумываясь, садится рядом, укладывая его голову на колени. Узумаки спокойно, едва слышно сопит, подкладывая ладонь под щёку, и забирается выше в попытке найти позу немного удобнее. Должно ли это ощущаться вот так, по-свойски размеренно и надёжно, словно это не Хатаке, а Наруто держит его на своих коленях? _Так привычно._ Какаши разглядывает его лицо, проводит ладонью по волосам, как обычно растрёпывая. 

— Возможно я мошенник, _Наруто..._

Какаши озадаченно касается горящей алым хмелем щеки, после опускаясь ниже, аккуратно придерживая, и поднимает голову. Огни фейерверков всё также пересекаются друг с другом, разгораясь новыми, невероятными красками, дающими начало другим, образующим уникальные фигуры, среди которых он замечает того самого лиса, в окружении восьмерых, похожих на него, но в то же время по-своему разных духов. 

— Выкрал твоё сердце и был к нему невнимателен… тц…

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ へのへのもへじ (хенохеномохеджи) — думаю, ни для кого не секрет, что это за надпись и что она изображает «пугало» (то бишь, «какаши»). обычно можно заметить на одежде призванных псов хатаке, а также на превьюшке в манге, где он спокойно спит в своей кроватке и где-то на фоне в рамочке как раз рожица пугала.
> 
> ² лиловая сирень на языке цветов символизирует «первые волнения любви». по многим мифам и преданиям, лиловую сирень дарят как самый первый букет, выражая свои искренние и сильные чувства.


End file.
